Rose's Funeral
by tiamat100
Summary: The Doctor goes to the Powell Estate one last time. Its the day of Rose's funeral... Doctor/Rose romance.


Rose's funeral

_**Rose's funeral**_

_A/N-I know Rose isn't dead, but everyone in her world thinks she is so here is her and Jackie's funeral. Because they don't have bodies, its more of a memorial service, but still…_

The TARDIS materialised back at the Powell estate. The Doctor knew Rose wasn't dead, but he still thought he should go. Today was her funeral/memorial service. He missed her so much and he just wanted to tell everyone else the truth. About how much he'd loved her, and how they weren't really just mourning Rose and Jackie. They were mourning someone else too. The Doctor knew Rose had lied to him. He could see it in her eyes. It wasn't a full lie, her mum was having a baby, but…

He needed to say goodbye to her, even if she couldn't hear it.

He needed to let her friends how much she'd meant to him.

He needed to let them know what even Jackie didn't know.

He arrived and the memorial service started. Eventually the Doctor stood up to say a few words. "I know that none of you know me. But I knew Rose.

I travelled everywhere with her. I loved her. She was the light in my life. My family and all my friends died in an…accident just before I met her. I was missing them all and she helped me get through that. We became friends, and she saved my life more then once. Gradually, I fell in love with her.

We continued travelling. For a year when we first started travelling you all thought she was missing.

I loved her. To tell you the truth, we didn't just travel. I know you won't believe me, but we travelled time and Space in a ship called the TARDIS. She saved this world, and many others, more then once. And my family didn't die in an accident. They died in a war. All the others of my kind died. I'm the last of my kind, and when I met Rose I was completely alone. She soon changed that.

Jackie hated me. Obviously she would. I was taking her daughter away, putting her in constant danger. She slapped me once or twice. We didn't get on.

She didn't know it…but she was my Mother In Law." Everyone listening gasped. They'd stayed silent as he said he was an alien, but say he was married to Rose and…

He continued. "I married her. We went for the traditional parents-don't-approve approach, and got married in Vegas. I was ecstatic. I loved her so much.

We continued travelling the universe, but this time as Husband and wife, although no one knew it. Jackie still hated her, and I disliked her as much as you're supposed to dislike mother-in-laws.

A while before The Invasion at Canary Wharf, One of the aliens met told Rose that she would die in battle. "The valiant child who will die in battle." Is what it said. I told her it had lied. What else could I say? I believed it had lied. Or I wanted to believe it…

When we found out there were ghosts in London, I tracked them and we went to Canary Wharf, or Torchwood. I eventually realised the ghosts were cybermen from a parallel universe. I'd been to this universe and met them before. Mickey Smith had even decided to live there. Then the Daleks, my deadliest enemies, turned out to be there too. They'd travelled in the void between universes, in a Void-Ship. The Cybermen had just followed them through.

There was a huge war, and two separate invasions going on at the same time. Back at Torchwood, Rose and I figured out what to do. We could suck them back inside the void, but when we opened it up everyone who had travelled through the void would be sucked in, no matter who they were. I sent Parallel Pete Tyler, Mickey and Jackie to the Parallel world.

I tried to send Rose, but she refused to go. I pushed the button on the transporter when she wasn't looking and sent her anyway, but she teleported right back. She wanted to stay with me.

I opened the void, and we clutched to some very powerful magnets. It was easy to hold onto them because of how powerful they were.

The lever next to rose started falling. The void was closing and not all the Daleks and Cybermen were through. Rose grabbed the lever. She had to let go of the magnet.

After she let go of the magnet, the void pulled at her more strongly. She forced the void back open. But it pulled her away and she flew towards the void.

I was screaming her name. She'd die if she was sucked in. Suddenly Pete came back through. He grabbed her and they zapped back to the Parallel world before they could be sucked in. Rose was still alive, but I could never see her again.

I managed to contact her through her dreams. I found the last gap in the void and used it to contact her. I told her to go to a place called Bad Wolf Bay. She was there, and I was orbiting a black hole. I burned up a star just to say goodbye to her.

She mentioned a baby, and I asked if it was hers. She said no, it was Jackie's. She would have a new little sister. But I could see in her eyes that she lied.

She didn't want to upset me by letting me know I had an unborn daughter. And I can never see her again, or it will destroy both worlds. Its impossible anyway.

But I miss her so much. I'm so alone, and nothing can help me. She's gone, but she's not dead. Rose is alive, and so is our daughter. The daughter that I'll never get to meet."

Everyone was silent. The Doctor suddenly realised that he'd been crying all the way through his speech. The stand in front of him was wet, and so was his jacket. He left the stage and went back to the TARDIS. He was alone now, but all he wanted was to stop it from happening. To make sure Rose could still live in this world.

To make sure he could meet their daughter. He didn't even know her name. Rose had lied to him. They had a daughter, and he'd never see her. He'd also never see Rose again.

In Parallel earth Rose was clutching her tummy. She was pregnant and the contractions were starting. When the baby came out, she didn't know what to call her. The baby girl looked so much like her father that for a second Rose felt an overwhelming sense of loss.

But she knew that everything would be ok. A love as strong as hers and the Doctors would survive anything. Even this. And as she looked at the girls face, she still didn't know what to call her. But she knew she'd make the right choice, and she knew that she would see the Doctor again. She knew it would turn out well eventually.


End file.
